Arachnophobia
by Macarousse
Summary: La phobie de Ron serait-elle finalement une bonne chose ? OS Yaoi HPRW


O-S.  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : Harry / Ron  
Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Personnages à J.K. Rowling  
Mots : 956

Bonne Lecture ! D

Arachnophobia

Trois heures du matin. Tout était calme dans la tour de Gryffondor. Chacun des élèves de cette maison était paisiblement endormi. Ou, dans le cas de certains, vaquait à des occupations nocturnes peu bruyantes. Le dortoir des cinquième année était plongé dans un silence que seul les ronflements conjugués de Ron, Seamus et Neville brisaient. Aucun autre bruit à part les bruissements de draps lorsqu'un des garçons bougeait. Aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que…

"AAAHHH !!"

Ce cri retentit dans le dortoir. Cependant, il ne réveilla qu'un seul des occupants. Celui-ci sortit difficilement du sommeil, avec une douleur à l'entrejambe, pas étonnant quand on voyait le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Mais bon, passons. Le jeune sorcier se demandait qui donc avait eu la brillante idée de le réveiller.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des plaintes déchirantes qui provenaient apparemment du lit voisin du sien. Inquiet, le jeune homme s'approcha et tira les rideaux du baldaquin pour regarder ce qui arrivait à l'occupant du lit.

Il découvrit un rouquin empêtré dans ses couvertures, son pyjama de travers, suant et bavant abondamment. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière, son rêve à lui semblait beaucoup moins agréable. Cauchemardesque même.

Le rouquin se tournait et se retournait, marmonnant des bribes de phrases.

"Au secours…Pas ça… Pitié non…"

Voilà se qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Il eut pitié de son meilleur ami, même si la position très suggestive dans laquelle il se trouvait ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il appela doucement le rouquin, puis plus fort en le secouant par les épaules. Sans succès. Il secoua le jeune homme plus énergiquement, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Le Gardien de Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut.

"Eh ben, d'habitude c'est moi qui fait cette tête là ! T'as croisé Voldemort ? plaisanta l'Attrapeur

Nan, mais pas loin." répondit le roux

Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et demanda à ce qu'il éclaire sa lanterne.

"Des araignées. Énormes. Y'en avait partout !"

Il ne put s'en empêcher, Harry éclata de rire. Il avait oublié la phobie de Ron envers les petites bébêtes à huit pattes.

Ron baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

"Ce…c'est pas drôle. Je…vais m'recoucher."

Harry s'arrêta tout de suite de rire. Ronald lui tournait le dos à présent.

Il sentit qu'il avait vexé son ami. Il caressa ses cheveux couleur de feu, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas savoir que, malgré son mécontentement, Ron souriait.

Le brun se leva, chuchota un "bonne nuit" à l'oreille du rouquin qui frissonna et repartit lui aussi se coucher.

Le Survivant s'endormit très vite, replongeant dans son rêve.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se réveilla à nouveau une demi-heure plus tard, toujours à cause d'un certain rouquin.

"Moui ? demanda Harry, à moitié réveillé

Je…J'arrive pas à dormir. Jepeuxdormiravectoisilteplaît ?" balbutia Ron

Harry ouvrit mieux les yeux et put voir la moue enfantine qu'affichait Ron en demandait ça. Il ne put résister à ses yeux suppliants et lui fit une place dans son lit. Ron, souriant, se blottit contre Harry.

Et les minutes passèrent. C'est enfin, lorsque Ron semblait endormit, que Harry daigna fermer ses yeux d'émeraudes.

"Je t'aime Harry."

Le dit Harry sursauta de surprise et écarquilla les yeux qu'il venait de fermer, il regarda le rouquin avec étonnement. Celui-ci semblait avoir pensé tout haut, c'était effectivement le cas si on en croyait le "oh merde !" qu'il lâcha avant de s'extirper du lit et de sortir à toute vitesse du dortoir.

Harry, incrédule, eut un moment d'absence avant de se lever précipitamment. Il voulait rattraper Ron. Il consulta la carte du Maraudeur qui lui indiqua que le rouquin se trouvait déjà dans la tour d'astronomie.

Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rua le plus discrètement possible hors de la tour. Il parcourut en vitesse le chemin qui le séparait de la tour, rencontrant au passage la chatte de Rusard et le crapaud qui leur servait de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Harry pénétra discrètement dans la salle d'astronomie et s'approcha silencieusement de Ronald, qui, assis à une des fenêtres, contemplait le ciel.

"Je sais que tu es là Harry, je te rappelle que la cape te rends invisible, pas inaudible."

Harry retira alors sa cape et s'assit aux côtés du roux.

"Je suppose que tu veux des explications."

Harry ne répliqua rien. Il a toujours préféré le geste à la parole.

La surprise de Ron fut grande lorsque le brun tourna son visage vers lui, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Décontenancé, le jeune Weasley ne put réagir autrement qu'en répondant au baiser que lui donnait le jeune Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença Ron, mais ses paroles furent entravées par Harry qui mit un doigt sur les lèvres

"Je t'aime Ron." susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un Ronald rouge comme du ketchup

Celui-ci ne se retint pas de sourire. Il se blottit contre Harry qui, entendant des pas dans le couloir, les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

Les deux Gryffondor finirent ainsi leur nuit. L'un dans les bras de l'autre. Allongés sur le sol frais de la tour d'astronomie.

A partir de cette nuit-là, Ron fit plus souvent des rêves peuplés d'araignées.

--

Voilà ! )

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas, une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
